starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Goliath
|fgcolor= |image=Goliath SC2 Art1.jpg |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early=2480 |last=2511 |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |type=Forward assault strike armor |propulsion=Two legs |max. speed= |length= |width= |height=12 feet (3.7 meters) |armaments=Anti-air Hellfire missiles 2 smoothbore autocannons (optional) 1 belly mounted cannon |FTL= |faction= |job=Mobile anti-air platform Infantry support |command= |crew=1 (pilot) |concattop= }} The goliath combat walkerGoliath. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-28 is a terran one-man all-terrain combat walker used to support marine forces. Overview Design Goliaths are constructed out of neosteel.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Their armor renders them quite resilient to fragmentation grenades and even small arms fire, though their cockpits are vulnerable to missiles.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Their fronts are protected by a plexishield.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Twin speakers are equipped on the walker and it can be equipped with external audio pickups.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Goliath squadrons were able to utilize biometric readouts of their fellow pilots/ thumb|left|A goliath supporting infantry Few terran mechs are as versatile as the goliath.Goliath D.Va, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-05-17 With reverse-jointed legs, the twelve-foot tallGolden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. goliath features all-terrain maneuverability.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. To control a goliath, the pilot straps themselves into a "cradle" which enables the goliath to mimic their movements by passing instructions through the onboard computer. The process takes practice to get used to it. Some commands (such as moving the arms up and down) can be uttered by voice. Designed for maneuverability in tight quarters,Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. the goliath's excellent maneuverability gives it tactical advantages in open terrain, but its versatility gives it an edge even in chaotic urban environments. In order to function in low gravity or on malfunctioning space platforms, goliaths are outfitted with gravity accelerators that allow them utilize artificial gravity.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). Should goliaths be knocked down, the walkers had systems to help it get back upright.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Armament goliath]] The goliath features a computer-based heavy weapons system. It possesses multi-lock targeting abilities, and its Ares-class locator system allows for increased firing range.2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 It is equally adept at providing both ground level and anti-air support. Goliath armament consists of twin anti-armor 30mm smoothbore autocannons on the arms which fire explosive shellsMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. and Hellfire-AA scatter missiles. As such, while goliaths are primarily used against aerial targets, they still pose a great threat to infantry. Goliaths were further upgraded with the arrival of the United Earth Directorate in the Koprulu Sector. With improved propulsion technologies via Charon Boosters and upgrades to existing targeting system software, the goliath's range via its Hellfire missiles was increased dramatically.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. UED goliaths featured a large machine-gun attached to the lower torso and missile racks on the "shoulders".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. This design was adopted by the Dominion.Johnnie Estill. Blizzard Entertainment-StarCraft: Ghost Concept Art by Johnnie Estill (Goliath Tech Bay Concept). Digitalenvi.com. The art of Johnnie H. Estill II. Accessed 2009-04-26. Many goliaths were equipped with three guns, one on each arm and one between the "legs".Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). By the Second Great War, another variant existed with two additional guns mounted coaxially with the main cannon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. The autocannons can be replaced with shovel-hands to allow a pilot to (dis)embark while in the field. History ]] Few units are as closely associated with terran military might as the goliath. The walker was originally manufactured by LarsCorp Technologies for the Kel-Morian Combine, intended for an infantry support role, especially in urban environments. The Combine was using it by 2480, and was respected by the Terran Confederacy for its versatile mix of ground-level lethality and anti-air support. The walker became widespread throughout the Koprulu sector when the blueprints were stolen by corporate spies and sold to Confederate interests. The Confederacy produced their own goliaths en masse, and was using the walker in combat by 2485, at the Battle of Noranda Glacier on Onuru Sigma, which began the Guild Wars. Confederate goliaths were placed in the Confederate Armored Vehicle Corps, pilots requiring a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of six months combat experience to be trained in their use.Armored Vehicle Corps. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Not that goliaths were entirely confined to a single corps however, being found within many Confederate units and often attached to mechanized infantry.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. As such, goliaths became well known throughout the Koprulu sector. After the fall of Antiga Prime in the opening months of the Great War, the Terran Confederacy devoted resources to a new generation of upgraded goliaths, and stored their plans in a technical hub under G-2275's moon. This hub was raided by the Sons of Korhal, who stole the plans and incorporated the designs into their arsenal.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. During the Brood War, the United Earth Directorate deployed their own advanced line of goliaths against the forces of the sector.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Unfortunately for the goliath, the Brood War revealed critical weaknesses in terran anti-air capability. Wraith combat fighters and Valkyrie missile frigates proved to be an unwieldy combination against agile zerg airborne organisms, while ground-based anti-air support from the goliath was too limited in its mobility: all too often airborne attackers would simply move out of the goliath's range and find less well-defended targets to destroy. As such, terran technicians developed the Viking as the solution to this lack of flexibility.Viking. Accessed on 2008-01-28 The Dominion Armed Forces and LarsCorp retained goliaths for a period after the Brood War.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5.. By the Second Great War, the Dominion had mainly replaced them with vikingsViking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. and the thor, but goliaths continue to see active duty within the Dominion. Goliaths were retained by Raynor's Raiders as well. In spite of largely being replaced, the Dominion continued to field goliaths through the Second Great War and End War, and they continued to be a regular support walker for marine squadrons well into 2511.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. They are similarly retained by the Umojan Protectorate.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 4" StarCraft: Survivors '''4 (24) (October 23rd, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Goliath (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Goliath Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost faces down a goliath|thumb]] Goliaths were set to appear in StarCraft: Ghost. Nova could pilot them.Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Goliath (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Goliath Quotations. Heroes of the Storm ]] Goliaths appear as mercenary units on the ''Braxis Holdout and Warhead Junction maps in Heroes of the Storm. They use the elite goliath model of the Spartan Company and Bulwark Company. They fall into the game's "bruiser" category, and on Braxis Holdout, are infested until being defeated, after which they will return to their normal form. They are supported by a raven. A goliath skin is available for D.Va.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Goliath Pilots *"The Commander" *Lieutenant Tsuname *Gunnery Sergeant Farley *Sergeant Wynn *Corporal Song *Alan Schezar *Breg Shaw *"Goliath One" *"Goliath Two" *"Goliath Three" *"Goliath Four" *"Goliath Five" *Skullder Unit 001 pilot Goliath Specialists Specialist Units *Bulwark Company *New Dresdin Elite Guard *Spartan Company Individual *Cerberus Goliath *Defense Robot *Flyswatter I *"Iron Golem" Goliath *Skullder series **Skullder Unit 001 **Skullder Unit 004 *Strike goliath *War Goliath Notes *Goliath is a figure in the Bible, known for his great height and strength. *The goliath quotes several lines used by the ED 209, a robotic antagonist in the RoboCop series, such as "MilSpeck ED-209 online". *The goliath portrait in StarCraft II is based on Brian Sousa.StarCraft Legacy community. 2009-08-24. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-10-04. *The StarCraft II unit randomly takes on one of five possible appearances (see image to the right). During development of the game alternate skins were planned for other units, but the idea was cut due to multiplayer load times, making the goliath the only unit to retain them in the final product.Deviant Art profile, 2013-03-16. Starcraft 2: Terran Goliath by PhillGonzo. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2014-08-26. References ru:Голиаф es:Goliat Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category: Terran Vehicle Classes Category:Heroes of the Storm